Since 2006, the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research, through NIH support, has had a core center to support the use of cutting-edge MR technologies to advance brain science. These cores have supported hundreds of neuroscience projects from a variety of departments and have included both basic and translational investigations in humans and animal models. This success has been possible because of a mature organizational structure which prioritizes overall scientific priorities with a Steering Committee and evaluates applications for core resources and incorporates considerations of MR-specific factors such magnet and RF safety with an Operations Committee. This structure includes a mature, publically available, web-based application for the drafting and submission of scientific projects requesting core resources. The same application is used by the Operations Committee to review these projects and generate databases for the precise documentation of core usage by approved projects. These databases support the use of, and document, a fee-for-service model for scientific projects in which extensive project-specific core support is requested.